


Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons

by Maren_Emilie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alya Césaire Ships It, Animagus, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Beauxbatons, Crushes, F/M, France (Country), Gen, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, at beauxbatons because they're french, the kids learning magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: You've heard of Hogwarts!AU now get ready for Beauxbatons!AUOne-shots about the Miraculous kids being witches and wizards at the French magic school, Beauxbatons.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this'd be fun because I see fics about them going to Hogwarts, but if they really were in the wizarding world they'd attend Beauxbatons. Obviously there isn't as much information about the school online, but that just means I get to make stuff up.

The palace of Beauxbatons chateau is a large, beautiful castle located somewhere in the Pyrenees mountains in southern France. It’s truly a sight to behold. That is, until you have to make your way from one end of the chateau to the other with only five minutes to spare.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had never wished she could apparate as much as she did now. Not that she could apparate within the school-grounds, but a girl could dream.

Really it all came down to her carelessness. But it was so easy to lose track of time. She could sit for hours in the gardens drawing inspiration from her surroundings into her sketchbook and her designs. It’s just such a beautiful place. It’s hard not to get distracted.

Alya must be getting rather irritated by her lateness by now. It was something that happened far too often. Their teacher barely took the time to berate her for it anymore. Instead opting with looks of disappointment.

The  Papillonlisse girl rounds a sharp corner, dropping her wand in the process. She stops abruptly, almost tripping over her own feet. She sighs and goes to pick it up again, mentally cursing at herself for being so clumsy. It wasn’t even funny anymore.

“Dupain-Cheng,” a shrill voice rings down from down the corridor. 

Marinette sighs and closes her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the conversation she’s about to have. Standing up again and pocketing her wand, she turns to the source of the voice. Chloé Bourgeois, the most spoiled and malicious witch in the entire school.

“Late for class again?” she asks with a wicked grin on her face. Her friend, Sabrina sniggers into her hand behind her, as if what Chloé just said was the funniest thing she’d ever heard.

Out of all the students at Beauxbatons Chloé and Sabrina were the most insufferable of them all. A truly terrible duo. How the two of them were even friends is a mystery considering the way Chloé treats Sabrina.

That being said, Marinette and Chloé had been sworn enemies since the day they’d met. That very faithful first day of school. The young, pure-blood witch had always made it a point to make sure people knew she was better than them, Marinette most of all.

Most of the pure-bloods at the school were quite obnoxious and full of themselves, but Chloé had to be the worst of them all. Marinette truly loathed Chloé. She’s a bully. Always has been, and it seems like she always will be.

Worst of all; they both have a crush on Adrien Agreste, a cute boy in their year. He’s everything Chloé’s not. He’s kind, and understanding and just generally not like Chloé at all. The only problem is that Chloé and Adrien had been friends their entire lives, and Marinette only met him when they started school.

“Don’t you have anything better to do, Chloé?” Marinette asks, rolling her eyes.

Chloé scoffs. “At least I can make it on time for class,” she retorts.

Marinette sighs. She’s really not in the mood for this today. “At least I don’t have to make my friend do all my homework to get good grades,” she says with a roll of her eyes as she continues walking to her class again. 

She hears grumbling behind her, which she dutifully ignores as she hurries down the corridor towards the charms classroom. She really does not have time to deal with Chloé right now.

Before she opens the door Marinette sighs, preparing herself for what she’ll meet on the inside of the classroom. Then she quietly opens the door, which creaks quietly as she does, and steps in.

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,” her teacher says when she spots her, a disapproving expression on her face.

“Je suis désolée, Madame Bustier,” Marinette mumbles, just loud enough for her to hear.

Madame Bustier sighs and shakes her head, pursing her lips. “Take a seat. We’ve just begun,” she says.

Marinette nods and quietly shuffles over to the empty seat next to Alya, her best friend. Alya gives her a look and then tells her which page to open her charms book to before filling her in on the little she had missed from the class.

“Girl, you’ve got to get better at this,” Alya scolds her with a joking tone. “It’s been five years.”

“I’m trying,” MArinette replies in a quiet, whiney voice.

Alya snorts, shaking her head with a bemused look on her face.

Marinette sits dutifully, writing down notes in her notebook for the remainder of the class, occasionally casting a glance at the back of Adrien’s head, who’s sitting on the row in the front of them, next to his best friend Nino.

They had become fast friends over the years and Marinette’s feelings had soon enough turned into something more. It had taken her by surprise after one summer. Something had changed in those few months they’d been apart.

If only she could work up the courage to tell him how she really felt.

Adrien throws a quick glance back at her, giving her a sympathetic smile. Marinette blushes, but quickly pulls herself together to return a smile, telling him everything’s okay.

Then, as if nothing had happened, class continues just as it had before. As if Marinette’s heart wasn’t beating rapidly in her chest. As if her hands weren’t suddenly so clammy. As if her thoughts hadn’t turned to goo the moment he’d looked at her.

Marinette shakes her head, trying to clear her head. This isn’t the place for such thoughts. She has time for that later, after classes are over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Feel also free to interract with me on my socials:
> 
> Tumblr - Waternoodlescamander.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @marenemilie03  
> Instagram - @marencantdraw  
> Wattpad - maren-emilie


End file.
